Our broad, long-term objective is to support current and future vision research endeavors at Indiana University, Bloomington. This infrastructure grant would provide support for an Electronics module. The module will support an electronics engineer to concentrate on electronics design and programming support as well as a technician for fabrication of electronics interfaces. The application to our vision research projects is broad. They include advanced optics of the eye, visual displays for infant vision development, microscopic fluorimetry and imaging, and equipment repair support. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]